Marius
Marius was a contestant on Survivor: Spain, Survivor: Revival and Survivor: Legends. Known for being the first person to lose every challenge and still making it to final tribal council, even getting no vote against him, Marius followed different people throughout the season. Mainly he walked behind the two best friends Eliza and Dana, who later won the game. Marius got roasted at final tribal council for his poor game and bad jury management while viewers loved him for being always up for elimination but never receiving a vote, making Marius one of the most underrated players ever. In Revival, Marius played the same game as his original season by sticking with the majority and not making any moves. He quickly found himself on the bottom and at the tribe swap he was targeted by the majority of the original Obock tribe. Because of his lack of loyalty to his original tribemates, Marius got voted out. In Legends, Marius managed to play a bigger game by making a core alliance of himself, Caleb, Quinn and Jakey early on in the season. As he kept controlling the game, he clashed with Soundos. His dominance in the game caused him to be very aggressive towards his rival, Soundos. The two formed a big hatred towards each other which caused Soundos' boot. At merge, Marius continued playing strong and was placed on the outs. His strategic game fell on short when he got blindsided by the Villains. Marius' legacy in Survivor: Spain caused him to be one of very first "robbed" contestants. Therefor he was viewed as one of the most loved players early on. After Legends, Marius was more seen as one of the more passive-aggressive players in the history of Survivor. Survivor: Spain Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Revival Name: Marius Tribe Designation: Randa Player he respects the most: Dana, for her outstanding performance in Spain. She deserved the victory, loved her a lot. Player he respects the least: Boualem, he played worse than me and still got rewarded more. Not bitter just irritated. Previous Finishes: 3rd aka Second Runner-Up. Favorite Past Moment: Attending to every single tribal council and still not getting a vote against me, lolling. Why Did You Come Back?: To win a challenge finally. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Marius Tribe Designation: Aphrodite Player he respects the most: Harry, Dana and Presley - three amazing winners and in my opinion the best ones of the series. Player he respects the least: Seamus, Luke and Kelsey - the three worst goats of the series. Previous Finishes: 3rd & 20th Favorite Past Moment: Loved to go to every single tribal council in Spain and never receive a vote against me. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: Receiving no votes during the game and at Final Tribal Council, winning no single challenge, going to every tribal council... it was a lot! I think that's what caused me to be a legend. Because I survived it all, and I lost just because of bitterness. Gotta admit, Dana is a phenomenal player. Boualem? He's not. Why I will win this season? Because no one is gonna see me as a threat and want me as a extra vote. But trust me, I have done some homework. Since my last season I got married, I got two children and worked hard - but I never missed a single episode of Survivor. I'm ready to play. Voting History Trivia *Marius is the first person to not win any challenge. *He did not get any votes against him during his stay at survivor. *Marius did not receive any jury vote at the end. *He's known for having the 0 symbol. **Winning 0 challenges. **Getting 0 votes against him **Getting 0 votes for him at final tribal council. *Many people view Marius as underrated or robbed because of his iconic outcome of the season and still not getting respect for it. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** He was one of the 30 to not be part of the cast.